Shelter Island
by Annabe
Summary: Your average American city or is it....? Updated Chapter 3!!!
1. Horrors on a small island

Shelter Island  
  
By: Elizabeth Sunburst  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Horrors on a small island  
  
  
A small island was control by a huge company, like most small towns. The population of Shelter Island was no more then 550 people. Not a lot of people. The people that work in this huge company work on the island. And they also live on the small island. The company control everything, from the brand-new school teachers that taught in the highschool to the mayor of this town. But the secrets this company was willing to keep, would cost the townspeople their lives. The company was going to kill off the members of this island. The townspeople had no idea what headquaters was planning for them. The doom that they place on the townspeople graves.  
  
Now the date was September 21, 2007. In the residental neighborhood outside of the factories a young girl with golden blonde hair with green eyes. This young girl was walking to the bus stop at the corner of her street. She wore blue jean bellbottoms with a white shirt that read : Chicks rule. She was holding three books in her hands. Her name was Stephanie. When she reach the end of the block. There was another girl the same as Stephanie standing there. She had dirty blonde hair with muddy green eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater with tan bellbottoms. Her name was Cynthia.  
"Good morning Stephanie" Cynthia smile.  
"What's so good about it?" Stephanie ask her.  
"Well that we aren't one of the sick ones yet. I mean the whole island seems to be sick. Like somthing like the flu was being spread around" Cynthia explain.  
"I know Cynthia. And I'm sorry. I know that you were trying to make me feel better" Stephanie smiled. "How are your parents feeling?"   
"They are getting worse. This morning they couldn't put a whole sentence together. They were basically moaning. It seem like they forget who I was" Cynthia said sadly.  
Soon a giant yellow bus came to them. And the bus was usually crowded. But there was only two other girls on the bus. One was a vietnamese girl with black hair tie back into a ponytail with black eyes. She wore green cargo pants with a gray shirt. Her name was Christine. The other girl had short black hair with brown eyes. She wore tight blue jeans with a black shirt. That read : Harley Davidson. Her name was Sarah.  
"I guess that everyone else is sick" Sarah said.  
"I wonder if anyone else will end up coming to school" Christine said.  
"Probably not knowing that half the island is infected so I highly doubt it" Cynthia said.  
"You never know" Stephanie added.  
They all took a deep long sigh. They ended up not picking anyone else up. When they arrived at two brick buildings. They were both one floor buildings. One was the elementary school. That school seem to be deserted. No cars where park in that parking lot. While the other one was the highschool. There were five cars park into the parking lot. And not one of them was the prinicpal's car.  
"To all the students that are not infected. Please go to room 46. That will be your classes for the day" an old lady told them. Then she had started to cough severly.  
They all look at each other, then walk to room 46. When they reach the room they saw some familar faces. Four other girls and four boys. Everyone had knew each other in this town, since it's small. There's not one person that lives in this town that no one knows. So the four girls sat in some empty seats.  
"Well good morning girls. I have you all for my social studies class. I'm so happy that you aren't sick yet" the lady said.  
She had gray roots in her hair that her brown hair was trying to cover. She also had some aging wrinkles.  
"Now I'll just take the attendance. Through...oh well" she said. "Jamaal Ali"l; a tall West-Indian kid raise his hand. He wore all black including a black trench coat. "Cynthia Annabel"; and Cynthia rise her hand. "Sarah Calvery"; Sarah had raise her hand. "Erica Englert"; a girl with long auburn hair and dark brown eyes raise her hand. She wore black flare bellbottoms with an ice blue shirt. "Stephanie Grabow"; so Stephanie raise her hand. "William Hemerrle"; he had short brown hair with glasses covering his hazel eyes raise his hand. He wore a black and orange Philly Flyers' jersey with black jeans. "Deidre Henry"; then a black girl with black hair and eyes raise her hand. She wore a blue jean skirt with a purple lacing shirt with black stockins and black boots. "Christine Hoang"; then Christine raise her hand. "Michael Jameson"; then a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes raise his hand. He wore an orange shirt with tan cargo pants. "Krystal Jones"; another black girl raise her hand. She wore tight blue jeans with a white shirt that you tie on the sides. "Nick Powers"; he raise his hand. He had spiky black hair tip on the top with blonde and with brown eyes. Wearing blue jeans and a blue shirt. "Tricia Rotert"; a girl raise her hand she had black hair with black eyes. Wearing a blue and oranger knicks jersey and black pants.  
"Miss...you already know that we are here" Jamaal said.  
"Jamaal, it doesn't matter how many kids are here. I still have to follow the rules. Intill the mayor calls a state of an emergency" the teacher explain.  
"There can't be a starte of emergency. We're on an island off another island" Christine corrected.  
"Why do you kids cause me so much pain?" she ask.  
"Because we aren't sick. So we have to amuse ourselves some how" Nick said.  
"Alrightly then. Why don't you all sit in a circle and talk to each other" the teacher said.  
Outside an over cast started to come over the island. The whole group started to chat with each other.  
"Look outside" Cynthia pointed out.  
"Great! Now we have people sick and we're going to be getting a storm" Erica rolled her eyes.  
"Why haven't we gotten sick yet?" Mike ask.  
"I have no idea. But we have to be lucky I guess. Maybe we have a higher immue system then everyone else" Tricia explain.  
"Or maybe it's a government planning. They don't want 'us' to get infected intill later" Jamaal said.  
Everyone turn to Jamaal with curious looks on their face. Then they look back into their group.  
"Yeah Jamaal. I sooo highly doubt that" Billy sigh rolling his eyes along.  
Deidre then walk up to the window. Getting away from all over the others convservations.  
"What is it Deidre?" Krystal ask.  
"There seem to be people walking this way. But they are walking very funny" Deidre explain.  
Everyone jump out of their seats. They were looking out the window. Seeing the people limping, towards the school.  
"Those aren't people" Jamaal said.  
"Then what are they?" Stephanie ask him.  
"The people are being control. Like as they were zombies" Jamaal said.   
"No way! There are no such things as zombies" Sarah said.  
"Ha ha...very funny. Stop joking around Jamaal. Zombies are usually dead" Christine smile.  
"Well what should we do then Ms. Williams?" Nick ask.  
Nick then turn to the teachers desk and she was gone. The other saw her speed away in her blue sport's car.  
"I don't like that. They are still coming. And we are going to get eaten by zombies!!" Jamaal cry out.  
"Jamaal hush! Your scaring the half of us!" Mike shouted.  
Soon it had started to rain. They could hear it pouring on the windows. Soon the power started to flicker on and off.   
"I really don't like that" Deidre said.  
"No one really likes what's happening right now Dee" Tricia answer.  
Everyone look around in a panic to each other. Jamaal was found underneath a desk, rocking himself back and forth. Then Billy step up on the teachers desk.  
"PEOPLE!"; then everyone stop what they we're doing and look at Billy. "We have to stay calm or else those 'things' will get us" Billy explain to them.  
"So how do you plan to get us out of here?" Krystal ask.  
"Cynthia can help us" Billy said.  
Everyone turn to Cynthia. She look at them confused as ever back at everyone else.  
"Yeah! He's right. Cynthia your parents are the supervisors of the plants or factories. You know all the exits!" Stephanie accused.  
"Yeah well so Mike's dad is the owner of this island" Cynthia defended herself. Then she had took a deep sigh. "No not really. My parents know everything. I just know that there is an old bunker underneath us. In case anything happen in the factories. But I do remember something that my parents said once. That there is a underground pathway underneath the police station" Cynthia added.  
"Where does it lead to?" Tricia ask.  
"To the factories" Cynthia answer, looking at the ground.  
"GREAT! So we are all going to die!" Jamaal cry out.  
"Um guys...I hate to be worst then Jamaal the negative one. But I don't see the zombies out there" Mike said.  
Everyone ran to the window expect Billy who still was standing on the desk. And Jamaal who was hiding underneath the desk still rocking himself back and forth.  
"Cynthia!! Where is the bunker?!" Billy ask.  
Slowly they made it out of the room, walking out into the hallway. All they knew was they were alone. That all those teachers that came in had left in fear. Not one of those teachers came to help them. They were left alone. They got to the lobby and saw how deserted the parking lot was. The five cars, they were all gone. They continue walking down the hallway knowing that they there might be no chance for them wlaking out of those front doors. But Erica had stayed beind the group. She seem to be in a trance at the front doors.  
"Erica come on. We have to get to the bunker" Nick told her.  
But slowly Erica started to walk to the lobby doors. Nick stood there, waiting for Erica to turn around at any moment. Then something bang on the glass of the door. Erica saw that it was a human. Or what was left of it. It had deep gashes and dead rotting skin all over him. She could tell by what he was wearing that it was their prinicpal Mr. Murphy. He then bang on the glass intill he broke the glass. Limping through the broken glass Erica scream at the monster. Nick ran up to her and drag her away from the doors. Stephanie ran back to them, hearing the screams.  
"Come on guys. Cynthia has found us the bunker" Stephanie shouted.  
Nick and Erica both started to run. Stephanie had watch them run by her. Then she look back down the hallway where Nick and Erica ran from, seeing zombies slowly limping down the hallway.  
"Oh shit!" Stephanie said to herself. She then got out of the hallway by running away from the zombies. She went to the bunker where everyone else was. "They are inside" Stephanie explain.  
"Yeah! Erica and Nick told us already" Krystal said.  
"So how are we supposed to get out of this genius?" Billy ask, looking at Cynthia.  
Then everyone else had turn to Cynthia. She look back at everyone else, then look at the ground.  
"I have no idea" Cynthia claim.  
"I told you that we are going to die! We should have just let the zombies kill us. Or many give them Cynthia!" Jamaal complain.  
"Oh would you just shut the hell up Jamaal! Everyone is sick and tired of your complaining" Tricia shouted.  
She then lean up against a bookshelf. And it had started to move. Relieving to them a hole in the ground that the bookshelf was coveing. Then Mike look down the hold.  
"Looks like we are going to have to climb down the hole" Mike instructed.  
"No duh!" Sarah rolled her eyes.  
So they all climb down the ladder. Seeing a whole bunch of tunnels. There were some trunks down there. So then Deidre open one of the trunks. To her surprise they were filled with weapons.  
"Why are there weapons underneath the school?" Christine ask.  
"Maybe they have them in case of an emergency" Billy answer.  
"Or maybe to kill people before they can say anything" Jamaal suggested.  
"What do you mean?" Erica ask in confusement.  
"Think about it! If something happen on this island like what is happening now. They would use the weapons. We're all dead!!" Jamaal explain.  
"Please Jamaal don't try to scare us anymore. We are all tired of it" Nick said.  
They all look back to the trunk that Deidre open. Sarah had walk up to the trunk. She had pull out a flamethrower.  
"Oh man! Look at this baby. I'm gonna love this flamethrower. Sweet!" Sarah smile.  
Stephanie and Cynthia had both walk up to the trunk next. They both pull out assult rifles out of the trunk.  
"Alright!" they both cheer.  
It was Deidre and Krystal's turn next. They had both walk to the trunk and pull out shotguns. Then they both look at each other.  
"Are you guys sure that you can handle those?" Billy ask.  
"Yeah! We can handle these. These are toys" Deidre smile.  
"Yeah! I mean we aren't little sissy girls. What are you afraid to give two shotguns to two black kids? Do you hear this Dee, it's a racial thing now" Krystal smile.  
Everyone had sigh and little. And there was small laughter from Krystal said. But Nick and Erica had both walk up to the trunk. And they both pull out two automatic 9MM. So then it was Christine and Tricia's turn. They walk up to the trunk. And to their surprise they pull out a rocket launcher. Soon it was Jamaal's turn. To everyone's surprise he pull out a grenad laucher. He had a smile on his face, like Christmas came early for him. Also like the laucher was his long lost best friend.  
"The paraniod kid has got a really good gun" Mike said.  
"And I can shoot it off pretty good also" Jamaal pointed it at him.  
Last Mike and Billy pull out KF-57. They had shrug their shoulders at what they got.  
"Alright! Let's get going" Christine said.  
"Yeah...but which way?" Nick ask.  
"We are going to have to split up" Billy said.  
"Alright me, Sarah, Christine, Jamaal, Tricia and Cynthia" Stephanie said.  
"Where are we going to meet up?" Tricia ask.  
"The library. We could all meet there" Cynthia suggest.  
"That's a good idea. So I guess we'll have to see you guys when we reach the library" Deidre sigh.  
"Don't worry. We will all survive together. I really don't feel like leavng anyone behind" Sarah said.  
They all walk off in there groups. One group which was Stephanie's group went to the left. And the other group which was Mike's group went to the right.  
  
Meanwhile on the surface two black hawks landed on the field. It was still raining and it seem to be a bit harder then before. About fifteen men jump out of both black hawks. Soon after they jump out the black hawks lifted off. Leaving the fifteen men behind.  
"Men listen to me! This is a recuse mission. We might see some horrible stuff out there. Try and find some civilans!" their commanding officer shoued.  
"Yes Lgt!" they all shouted back.  
And they had split into their squads and ran throughout the fields. 


	2. Trying to survive

Chapter 2 : Trying to survive  
  
  
  
  
Back in the tunnels the teenagers were having troubles. They seem to be wandering around in circles.  
"This is what we get from not having Cynthia to help us tour around this place" Nick complain.  
"God!! Your starting to sound worst the Jamaal" Deidre claim.  
"Well I know that they are also having troubles. I mean Cynthia isn't that smart. Her parents are the genius here" Krystal explain.  
"They probably aren't since they probably turn into one of those zombies by know" Mike said.  
"I would have to agree with Mike on that" Billy said.  
"Hey guys! Look up there! There is a man hole covering up there. I bet we could climb out and find a way out of here" Nick pointed out.  
"Well if we are going to do this then we better do it know" Erica said.  
"Why?" Deidre ask.  
"Because I'm hearing moaning back here. I think those zombies found out we are down here" Erica explain.  
"Girls! Get behind me! Billy, Nick get up there and try to open the man hole. So we can get the hell out of here" Mike order.  
  
  
  
Back through the other way. Jamaal had been complaining the whole time.  
"Just shut the hell up Jamaal! We are sick and tired of you! Do you know that??" Christine shouted.  
Everyone look at Christine shock. She was usually the quiet type out of this group.  
"Look! All I'm trying to say is that Cynthia might be leading us in circles! That's all!" Jamaal claim.  
"Everyone hush up!" Stephanie shouted. Everyone went quiet even Jamaal. They all heard squeaks, coming from he path behnd them. "What the hell is that?"  
"I don't know but I really don't want to know" Sarah said, scare.  
"There probably rats. There are rats in these tunnels. It might be that" Cynthia explain.  
"RATS! You gotta be kidding me!" Tricia yell.  
"Those aren't rats! No way can those be rats!" Jamaal said. He had aim to shot off his gun back from where the noises were coming from. "DIE YOU FUCKING RATS!" he shouted.  
He had shot off his gun and he had hit something. Then everything started to shake.  
  
  
  
Back on the surface, the ground had started to shake.  
"LGT! There is some activity over by the school" one of the soliders said to his radio.  
"Keep your eyes open. We have no idea what's happening here Star" the LGT's voice said over the radio.  
"Yes LGT" Star reply.  
Star was a youn man of the age of 20. He had short dark brown hair with light brown eyes. He wore an army camaflouge uniform, with a black bullet-proof vest over it. He also carried around a M16. His name was Oliver Star.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Deidre cry out.  
"It's probably the paraniod kid. He much have fun blowing something up into tiny little pieces" Mike answer her.  
"We got the man hole cover off. Come on guys!" Billy shouted from the ladder.  
"Girls! Get up there!" Mike order.  
Billy and Nick had help Deidre and Krystal out of the hole. They look around and saw that they were outside of the school yard. Everything around them, look so deserted.  
"Come on Erica! Get up there!" Mike order.  
Erica look at a mass of limping bodies coming towards them. And she knew Mike might not have a chance of survival.  
"You foolish bastard!! I can't leave you behind! Come on let's go!" Erica shouted at him.  
She pull him by his collar to the ladder, and they both started to climb. Soon they were out of the tunnel. They all look down at the zombies looking at their 'feast' that they had lost. Then Nick and Billy had covered up the hole. They had soon notice that it wasn't raining anymore. And they had all smile at each other.  
"Well so far we aren't dead" Nick said.  
"At least you white people won't die. It always the black people" Deidre said.  
"Remember what Sarah : She rather die together then leave anyone of us behind" Billy repeated.  
"Well let's get going. Before we meet so more zombies" Krystal said.  
  
  
  
  
There was smoke that had settle after Jamaal's little shooting spree. Cynthia and Christine were coughing the smoke out of their lungs.  
"Man! If I would have know that I would have die from the smoke. Then I would have let those zombie creatures kill me" Christined said.  
"Jamaal...I told you they were just rats" Cynthia explain.  
"Well you never know it could have been zombie rats" Jamaal said in his defense.  
"Why don't you never think or be positive?" Tricia ask him.  
"Ummm guys. There is something still coming this way" Sarah interputted them.  
They then saw a giant spider. It had two huge fangs. The spider was bigger then Jamaal. Then they all look at each other for some help.  
"Oh crap! Jamaal...I really think you shot the wrong thing" Christine pointed it out.  
Then Stephanie and Cynthia had started to shot off their assult rifles But the bullets didn't seem to effect the giant spider. They all started to run intill they saw a old rusty door. But they couldn't open the door since it was lock from the other side.  
"Crap! So Jamaal was right we're going to die. But not by zombies!" Stephanie cry.  
Then Tricia had pointed her rocket laucher at the wall. And fire two shots. It had made a hole through the wall where it lead them to another tunnel. To their surprise...  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's my house. I want to stop there anf get some supplies. Ok guys" Erica said.  
"Yeah! We should all stop at our houses anf get supplies. But we'll do that after your house Erica" Nick said.  
They walk on Erica's front lawn. It had been freshly cut by her older brother. She was the youngest. Her front door was unlock. She look at the door knob and there seem to be an force entrance.  
"What's wrong Erica?" Billy ask.  
"Nothing...just we should keep an eye open" Erica said.  
Her house was an one story building like most of the houses on Shelter Island. And they all had a basement. She walk to her room and saw a note on her bed. It was from her older brother.  
Dear Erica,  
Listen little sister. I'm sorry that you won't see me when you get hom from school. But there is suomething that Mayor Phillips isn't telling us. I should be home by dinner. That's if our good Mayor doesn't kill me first.When I return we are getting for this island after dad falls asleep. I promise you!!  
Love ya sister...your brother,  
Louie  
She had folded the note up and pick up what she thought she would need. Some bandages, a small flashlight and portable double A's battery. Then she saw on her dresser her necklace that her brother gave her. She then put the necklace on.   
"I like it when we didn't know what was going on" Mike said.  
Erica turn to her bedroom door, to see Mike standing. She was so scare, that she had her 9MM pointing at him.  
"Wow! That's the second time, I've look down a gun's barrell today" Mike smile.  
"I think that we all going to have to like it. But we still have no clue what is happening here" Erica said.  
"Come on guys! We should get going. It look likes it going to rain" Krystal burge in.  
They all walk out of Erica's house looking at the sky. They all saw how black the skies were. It had look like the sun would never shine again.  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Star had ask.  
They all look at him. Then they ran past him. CYnthia had grab a hold of him and they all ran again. Soon they stop when they didn't see the spider anymore.  
"Sorry that we scare you. But I'm Sarah. And that is Jamaal"; Sarah had pointed at him. "That is Stephanie"; and Stephanie gave a small wave. "She is Tricia"; and Tricia smile slightly. "She is Christine"; Sarah pointed at her. "And the one who grab onto you is Cynthia" Cynthia look at him.  
"And who are you if you don't mind me asking" Jamaal said.  
"Don't worry about him. He feels threaten because your an invader of his alpha male position" Christine smile.  
"It's ok. I'm Oliver Star. But everyone jusy calls me Star" he said.  
"Those colors. I know what they are for. They are the colors of the company. He works for the company" Cynthia pointed out.  
"The company that built this island" Stephanie question.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Oliver ask them.  
"Nothing! My friends think that the company might have wanted to get rid of the whole town" Tricia explain.  
"Jamaal was right. Let's get going. That spider will end up finding us again" Sarah said.  
They all started to walk away. Leaving Oliver there by himself. He grab onto Cynthia's arm as she walk by him.  
"You have to listen to me. I am here for a civilan resuce mission. I want to help. Please let me help you" Oliver said.  
"We can survive by ourselves. We don't need you to help you. Besides we have to find our friends at the library" Cynthia said.  
She then walk away to her friends they had all climb up the ladder. When Cynthia arrive out of there it had started to rain again.  
"Now we can head to the library" Christine said.  
"Yeah and let's hurry" Sarah said.  
  
  
  
  
  
They had arrive at Krystal's and Deidre's house. Since they live right next to each other. Everyone had sigh in relief, that they found their houses.  
"We got it under control. Our parents weren't home this morning when we had left" Krystal smile.  
"We still will come with you guys. Just to make sure" Billy said.  
"Yeah we don't want to lose you" Mike said.  
Mike had walk in Deidre's house with her. While Billy went with Krystal. Krystal's room was in the basement. When they walk down Billy went exploding the basement. He found a desk that Krystal's dad uses to work at. He found some notes there.   
July 27  
Reports from Mayor Phillips doesn't seem that great. He saids that the company might abandon this island. We aren't creating enough of what the company wants. This to you Mr. Annabel, I hope that you can improve. We don't want to lose our homes. Please we must do what the company wants. Please do it for your daughter.  
From, Alan Jones  
Then Krystal walk up to Billy. He had hid the letter in his pants pocket. Then he turn to her.  
"What is it Billy?" Krystal ask.  
"Nothing! I was just looking at to see if there is any useful items here" Billy said.  
"Oh...did you find anything useful?" Krystal ask.  
Then they heard a scream from the house next door. They look outside to see that Deidre was only holding something.  
"Deidre! Why did you scream?" Nick ask.  
"Because my parents were found in their bedroom shot to death" Deidre cry.  
Krystal ran up to her best friend and hug her. While Deidre was crying in her shoulder. Then Mike walk out of Deidre's house, holding a man older then him.  
"And you'll never guess who I found in the house" Mike said.  
He was leading another man dress up like Oliver. He had fiery red hair with green eyes and freckles across his face. He also carry a M16.  
  
  
  
They were walking around seeing how deserted the land look around them. It had seem like it was a ghost town, and that no one had live on the island for many years. The rain was coming down hard again.  
"I think we were safer underground then we are being open up here" Cynthia said.  
"Then you can go back underground with that company killer" Stephanie said.  
"What does that mean?" Cynthia questioned.  
"You know. I saw how the both of you look at each other earlier" Stephanie accused.  
"Your jealous! And I have no idea why" Cynthia shouted.  
"Alright! Through I would love to see a chick fight. But I think we should get more supplies" Jamaal said.  
Stephanie and Cynthia had both turn away from each other. Hearing crows in the background. Tricia saw the crows looking at them.  
"Guys! Do the crows always stare at people?" Tricia ask.  
"No. And why would any care if crows are staring at us" Sarah said.  
"Well they are! And they seem to be looking to find the weakest out of us" Tricia explain.  
Then the crows were hooving overhead the group. Son they started to attack Stephanie and Cynthia.  
"Ahh!!" they both scream.  
They were waving their hands to get the crows away but they kept pecking the two girls. Christine had shot off her rocket launcher scaring them away.  
"Come on! We have to find a way to hide from the crows. They will attack soon again" Christined explain.  
They all started to run. When they stop they look at the lake. It was called Lake Kellogg.   
"What are we going to do?" Sarah ask.  
Cynthia had dove in to the lake. Everyone else look at her. Then they slowly had jump into the water.  
"Oh man! I hate getting wet" Jamaal complain.  
"Well Jamaal have fun with the crows then" Tricia smile.  
She had jump into the water. Jamaal look at the crows. Then back at the water. Looking back the crows then jumping into the water.  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Nick ask the solider.  
"I'm here for a recuse mission. Do you have a problem with that?" the solider ask.  
"What were you doing in my friends house?" Erica ask him.  
"Like what I told your boyfriend. I was looking for any survivors" he said again.  
"So what happen to our friend's parents?" Nick ask him.  
"Trust me. They weren't her parents anymore. They may have look like her parents. But it's what my commading officer, call the undead" the solider said. "Besides they tried to take an bite out of me"   
Nick and Erica had turn their backs to the solider. Then they look at each other to decided on his fate. Soon a lightning bolt had crash not far from them.  
"We have no idea if he's telling the truth" Erica said, over the the thunder.  
"Well he kill Deidre's parents. I say we leave him here. If he can survive then he lives" Nick said.  
Erica smile at what Nick said, and she had nodded her head to him. Then they turn back to the tie up solider sitting in a chair in the middle of the street. Nick had found his survival knife, and took it away from the solider.   
"Good bye" they both waved goodbye.  
They started to walk away from the solider, in the middle of the street. As the rain came down harder.   
"Hey! Hey! You can't leave me here!" the solider shouted.  
"Yeah we can!!" Erica shouted back.  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrive at Billy's house, where the others were hiding out. Both of them were soaking wet. They found everyone sitting in the living room, expect Krystal and Deidre.  
"Where is the solider?" Mike ask.  
"Oh we took care of him. Maybe he'll suffer" Nick said.  
"What did you do to him?" Billy ask them.  
"We still left him tie up to a chair in the middle of the street. Without his knife or his gun anywhere near him" Erica smile.  
"How's Deidre?" Nick ask.  
"She's sleeping in Jamie's room. She's basically cry herself to sleep" Billy explain.  
"What he said seem to be the most shocking" Erica said.  
"Why? What did he say?" Krystal ask her.  
They then turn to Krystal walking into the living room. She didn't seem that happy.  
"That her parents...That it wasn't her parents anymore. And they tried to take a bite out of him" Nick explain.  
They all look at each other sad. Then Bill had started to look around his kitchen for some food. They were all hungry.  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this!!" Jamaal shouted.  
"What? What can't you believe?" Cynthia question him.  
"Look at my trench coat. My god damn trench coat is soaking wet. Sarah give me your flamethrower" Jamaal said.  
"Very funny! Don't you think that we are all soaking wet also" Sarah said.  
"Come on! We can dry off at my sister's resturant. It's not that far from here" Stephanie said.  
Stephanie started to walk off and everyone else look at each other. By the time they had reach the resturant they weren't as soak. So they sat down in her sister's resturant.  
"Why are you all wet?" a voice ask them.  
Cynthia turn to the voice and she had slap her head. Then everyone else turn to the voice.  
"What are you doing here?" Christine ask.  
"I follow you since those monsters got half of my man. And I don't know if anymore of them are alive. So I'm going to stick with you guys" Oliver said.  
"So why don't you go and find them then. Then you can conclude if they are dead or not. 'Cause we are going to find the rest of our friends" Tricia said.  
"I can help with my survival skills. Trust me. Your friends are most likely dead" Oliver said.  
"No! You don't know them!" Cynthia yell at him.  
They then all heard the windows getting bang. Then to their surprise the lights went out. While the girl's scream to the black out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm guys! Not to alarm you in anyway but...I think you should wake Deidre up" Mike said.  
"Why?" Nick ask.  
"Because our undead friends seems to have return for some more fun" Mike said.  
"You know what I am beginning to realize?" Billy ask. "Is that Jamaal isn't giving us the bad news anymore. Mike is now"   
Erica had ran into Jamie's room where Deidre was sleeping.   
"Deidre you have to get up" Erica said, shaking her.  
"What do you want from me Erica?" Deidre ask, waking up.  
"We need you" her voice was cut off by gun shots. "Come on"  
"Alright! I'm coming!" Deidre yell.  
They all ran into the living room. Seeing the boys made a shield for themselves. To defend themselves from the zombies.  
"Where the hell did they come from?" Krystal ask.  
"I don't know. But we gotta fight them off" Nick shouted.  
They saw the zombies limping closer to them. Half of the zombies used to be their own neighbors.  
"I don't want to fight anymore" Deidre complain. "Why don't I face the fact. I'm going to be the first person to diw anyway"  
"Look Deidre. We understand about your parents we really do. But you gotta listen to us. All of out parents are probably dead too" Billy said.  
"Now are you going to dight to survive. Or die in shame like a rat would do?" Mike ask.  
Then a zombie appear behind Mike and Deidre had cock her shotgun. She had shot it off, blasting off the zombies head. Mike look behind him. Then he have turn back to Deidre.  
"The white man ain't supposed to die first" Deidre smile.  
Mike had smile back at Deidre.  
"Thanks Dee" he said.  
  
  
  
  
"Ther are too many of them. We can't hold them all back here anymore" Cynthia yell.  
They had split up, Cynthia and Stephanie were in the back of the resturant where the kitchen is. While everyone else was in the front of the resturant, by the tables.  
"Oh man! We gotta send someone back there to help them" Sarah said. She look at Jamaal, Tricia, Christine and Oliver. Then she had pointed at Oliver. "You solider boy! You said that you wanted to help us. Now here's your chance to do it"   
Oliver had ran back to the kitchen. And saw Stephanie blasting away at zombies. While Cynthia was reloading her gun. Then a zombie had came up through all the gun fire. He was able to grab onto Cynthia's neck. The zombie had started to take a bite out of her. Soon there was blooding dripping down her neck.  
"Oh Christ! Someone help me! Get this fucking thing off of me!" Cynthia cry out.  
"Holy Shit! Cynthia!" Stephanie scream.  
Oliver ran up to her and hit the zombie over the head with the butt of his gun. Cynthia had bite marks on her neck, and it was now really bleeding.   
"Are you ok Cynthia?" Oliver ask.  
"Yeah! I'll be fine...That bastard, was trying to eat me. What the fuck" Cynthia said.  
She was holding her neck from where the zombie had try to eat her. Oliver stood up and started to shot the zombies with Stephanie. When he went to reload then a zombie jump up from behind the shield. Cynthia had shot the zombie dead in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Man! If we don't get off this island. And we did this all for nothing. I'll just shoot something" Nick said.  
'We just got done shooting stuff. I never want to remember what we did here" Erica said.  
"Yeah I know. Someone is getting sue. When we reach the main island" Deidre said.  
"That's only if we survive" Mike said.  
"If all these people turn into these monsters. What is to say that we aren't going to change?" Krystal ask.  
"If we haven't change yet. Maybe it's because we have a higher immue systems then everyone else" Billy said.  
"Or Jamaal is right. And they want to kill us of personally" Erica said.  
"Why through? If Jamaal is right why would they want to do it? We don't know anything" Mike claim.  
"Alright rich boy! We don't want any of your complaining. Your father owns this island. They might want to kill us because we have befriended you" Billy yell at him.  
  
  
  
"Cynthia! Are you alright? I mean maybe we should give you a shot for rabies" Christine said.  
"No...I'll be alright. You don't have to worry. I'm fine" Cynthia smile.  
Oliver and Jamaal help Cynthia up. Then they had took down the shield from the kitchen.  
"So were do we go?" Oliver ask.  
"Where we plan to go in the first place" Cynthia said.  
"But what if Oliver is right and the others are gone. Or might have turn into one of those things" Tricia said.  
"I thought you Tricia of all people who's been picking on me the whole time, would think differently" Jamaal said.  
"Alrightly then. We're going to the library. Let's hope no one else is hurt" Sarah said.  
"Which I truly highly doubt that" Stephanie sigh.  
"Come on Cynthia. I'll help you" Oliver said.  
Cynthia lean up against Oliver and they all walk out of the resturant and they started to walk to the library.  
  
  
  
  
"Looks like you are having troubles" the solider said.  
"How did you get out?" Nick ask.  
"I finally found away out there. It looks like there was one serious fight here" the solider said.  
"Alright! We're sorry for what we did. What's your name solider?" Erica ask.  
"My name is Ron Nobl. I was hoping not to get kill or tie up by some local kids" Ron said.  
"Hey we over the solider" Mike smile.  
"Well that will never ever happen again. I promise you that" Ron said. "So how do we get off this island?"  
"You wanna join us?" Krystal ask.  
"Hey! For some kids ho can tie me up and still survive. Then yeah. I want to join you guys. Besides you might be the only people alove that knows away off this island" Ron said.  
"Do you know what happen here? I mean how did they get like this?" Billy ask him.  
"I don't know. And all I know that it is supposed to be a resuce mission. To find civilians and get off this island" Ron explain.  
"Alright...before we find away off this island. We're supposed to meet another group at the library" Deidre said.  
"They probably aren't alive" Ron suggested.  
"No! They are alive. Trust me. Now let's get going" Erica said. 


	3. More horrors coming...

Chapter 3 : More horrors coming...  
  
  
  
  
  
They all had walk out of Billy's house. Seeing the dead bodies that they had shot to stop coming into the house. Their faces of the dead would be inprinted to the groups minds forever. The rain had seem stop for a while. They got to the stree where it seem to be creeper then at the house. The street lights were just warming up. The power was still on. They walk about 8 blocks intill they saw a tired group standing at the front of the library. There was five girls and two boys standing there.  
"We're so glad that we found you guys" Christine smile.  
"I can't believe you civilians have survive this long by yourself" Ron stated.  
"No Sgt. Noble. They had some help" Oliver said.  
Ron look over at Oliver, and a giant smile was on his face. He couldn't believe it that Oliver was still alive. So they both went off and started to talk.  
"Alright Cynthia! We made it this far. Now what do you want us to do?" Mike ask her.  
He had turn to her, seeing the bandage on her neck. With some blood strains on it.  
"What in God's name?" Billy said.  
"She was attack by a zombie. A nasty one infact. But our solider boy kill the zombie so quickly" Stephanie explain to the others.  
"She's gotta a sorta crush on the poor boy" Sarah whisper to the others.  
Everyone had started to laugh at what Sarah said. While Stephanie look at them confuse. Both the soliders look at the group.  
"I'm glad that they are still able to laugh about things. Because it isn't going to be easy laster" Ron said.  
"Man! Everything has gone wrong for these kids. Their families and friends are dead or are those creatures. All they have is each other" Oliver said.  
"You know our mission through. We still have to find our own men" Ron said.  
"Eight now! They are our main mission. They need our help" Oliver said.  
"You grew soft man. You've been hanging out with the girls to long. Which one made you go soft?" Ron ask.  
Oliver look over at Stephanie and Cynthia. Cynthia was leaning on Stephanie. Ron look at both girls, then he wave his hand infront of Oliver. Oliver then turn to Ron.  
"God man! I never expect you to turn sodt. You were supposed to be an excellent solider" Ron said.  
Then Ron had walk away from Oliver. When Stephanie had walk up Oliver. She place her hand on his shoulder. He then walk away. She stood there looking at Oliver walking away.  
"Alrightly then! What are we going to do know?" Jamaal ask.  
"We should all set up camp here. I mean we are all tired. I think we deserve some rest" Tricia said.  
"Yeah well we can't all sleep. One of those creatures will get us" Billy said.  
"I'll stay watch. You can count on me" Cynthi said.  
"Are you sure Cynthia? What about your bite? Besides you don't look so healthly" Deide said.  
"I promise you that I'll be fine. And that I'll stay awake. Just count on me" Cynthia smile.  
"Alrightly then! Have fun!!" Jamaal smile.  
"Come on Stephanie if you want to wait all day there he isn't going to be coming back" Nick shouted to her.   
Stephanie turn back to the group. Soon they all walk into the library. Cynthia stay on the first floor, while the group walk up to the second floor where the offices are to sleep.  
"We will all be in here. And the only time that we can leave is to go to the bathroom" Billy explain to the rest of the group.  
"Can we take a shower in the morning? I mean I don't want to be so smelly" Krystal said.  
"If we can find something. But Krystal you're always been smelly around us" Erica smile.  
Then Krystal had punch Erica in her arm. Then Erica started to shake her arm. They had all walk into the room. Cynthia stood downstairs in the pitch black. Then she had hear something fall by the bookshelves. But she couldn't see anything in front of her. She even couldn't see the back of her hand. Then she felt something touch her shoulder. She had turn around and didn't see anything. Now Cynthia was shaking from the fright. Then something had grab her around her waist.  
"Cynthia...Is that you?" a voice ask.  
She felt the arms around her waist start to let go. She tuen around and touch the voices face.   
"Who is that?" Cynthia ask.  
"It's your solider boy. Why are you walking around in the dark?" he ask.  
"I'm keeping watch. Everyone else is sleeping. And they deserve some rest" Cynthia said.  
"And what about you? Don't you deserve it. I mean your just important" Oliver stated.  
Cynthia started to laugh. Then Oliver pull out on of his flashlights. Then he could see her face.  
"I volunteer myself. It's no biggie. Don't worry yourself about little old me" Cynthia smile.  
He had found a chair, and made Cynthia sit in it. Then Oliver knelt down in front of her.  
"It's my job to look out of you and your friends. I'm the solider. Your just a cilivian" he said.  
Cynthia had gotten off the seat and then she started to walk over towards the stairs.  
"Don't worry. I mean you already have an admirer. Why don't you just look out for her" Cynthia said.  
"Who?" Oliver ask.  
"If you are that blind then maybe you should learn by yourself. And no help with moi. Since you here. You can keep watch over us" Cynthia said.  
"Where are you going to be?" he ask.  
"In one of the office room's. The door will be close to tell you which one we are in. Now goodnight" Cynthia said.  
She walk up the stairs leaving Oliver in the lobby left to think. So then he had sat in the chair.   
  
  
Shortly after midnight he heard soomething crash to the side of him. He got up and walk over to the sound. To only find out that it was his friend Ron.  
"You've decided to come back?" Oliver ask.  
"I've search for a while. And there is no more of us left. So I'm here" Ron explain.  
"Well that's a good thing. We'll be able to focus all of our attention to the survivors" Oliver said.  
Then he heard something fall upstairs. He look to the stairs.  
"Come on Oliver. Why are you looking at the stairs?" Ron ask him.  
" I thought I heard something. I'm going to check it out. Wait down here for me" Oliver said.  
He then walk up the stairs and saw someone seeing a person standing by the sleeping ones door.   
"Hey! You get away from there!" Oliver shouted.  
Then the man over by the door look at Oliver and he drop something. And the next thing the room had exploded with a giant burst of flames.  
"NOO!!" Oliver shouted.  
He look into the room. All he saw was flames. He didn't see anyone moving around in the room. Then Ron had ran up to Oliver.  
"What the hell happen here?" Ron ask.  
"I don't know. But I can't get in there to save anyone. I don't like this feeling like I'm helpless" Oliver said.  
"Well no duh! All you guys are helpless human beings" Tricia smile.  
"Hey! That exactly hurt me on many levels" Jamaal said.  
Everyone started to laugh. Oliver turn around and saw everyone alright.  
"How did you guys get out?" Ron ask.  
"Well Cynthia had seen some wierd guy outside. So she had waken us all up" Nick started.   
"How did you guys get out?" Oliver questioned them again.  
"Well when our mysterious guy lock us in the room. Cynthia told us a trick that all wizards have up their sleeves. She told us about a secret passage way. So we us it. Then we heard the explodision" Erica finished.  
"We owe Cynthia. She had promise us that she would watch us. And she did do it" Sarah said.  
Cynthia look up at Oliver and she had smile at him. While the fire started to die down.  
"So where do we go know?" Stephanie ask,  
"Did you even have to ask that question?" Deidre answer with a question. "Let's go find a way off this miserable island"   
And everyone cheer to that remark. They were all happy and walk out of he library. As some hours past and they were about a mile away from the library. They came across Mike's house. It was one of the biggest houses on the island.  
"I move that we all take showers. Since half of us smell really badly as it is. And all the girls better agree" Krystal suggested.  
"Alright! Let's get going. The faster we take the showers the faster we can get off this island" Mike said.  
So they walk into the biggest house on Shelter Island. But no one really knows how Michael's dad ended up owning this island. When they walk into the masion. It was furnish with a lot of expensive stuff. Krystal was able to find the shower, while everyone else seem scatter around the whole house. But most of them stay in the living room downstairs.  
"Cynthia...I still can't believe that you saved our lifes" Jamaal said.  
"Oh jeez Jamaal. We all like you better when your a bit more paraniod. Besides, it pays to have superior parents" Cynthia smile.  
"Come on Jamaal. I want to go and search this house. And I want your paraniod butt to come with me" Tricia said.   
"Well that's nice. You can go and search the house with me. I don't want to go. I'm nice and comfortable here. Thank you every much" Jamaal said.  
He was sitting down on a lazy boy leather chair. Then Tricia walk up to him and hit him in his shoulder.   
"Oh alright...I'll go for your sake" Jamaal gave in. Then he look over at Cynthia and Oliver. "We'll be right back. And if we aren't, expect the worst" Jamaal said.  
Cynthia and Oliver both watch them walk off. Cynthia then sat down on the couch. While Oliver stood in front of her.  
"Are you ok?" he ask.  
"I feel a little sick. But I'm sure it's just a little cold" Cynthia said.  
"Are you sure?" he ask again.  
Cynthia laugh a little bit to herself. While Oliver had a more of concern look on his face.  
"Alright...I'm lying to you. I can feel that I'm changing into one of those creatures. You have got to promise me that you'll kill me if I do" Cynthia said.  
"But there's got to be a way to change you back if you turn into one of those things" he said.  
Cynthia laugh at Oliver, then she stood up. "If there was a way to change us back. Do you think that they would really give it to us. They want us to die, cause then they would have tried to stop this thing, before it spread throughout the whole town"   
"Alright...if there isn't another way to help you. Then yes...I will kill you" Oliver said.   
  
  
  
"Man! Where are we?" Christine ask.  
They were looking down a dark hallway. Sarah had look off a light switch on the wall.  
"I knew we shouldn't have left Stephanie and Billy. At least we would have been lost together" Sarah said.  
"Stop complaining Sarah. Let's go down the hallway maybe we'll find someone at least with intellgent life" Christine said.  
They had headed down the hallway. And started to check all the doors. They seem to be all lock.  
"Man! All of these doors are lock! We are never going to get out of here!" Sarah complain.  
Then Christine had turn one of the door knobs. It had move like it was going to open. But then someone held onto the otherside.  
  
  
  
  
"Man! Krystal hurry it in there! Your not the only one who wanted a hot shower!" Erica shouted.  
But all they heard was Krystal trying to singing 'No more Drama'. Erica had hit her head and sat on the bed.  
"I guess she doesn't want to get out. I mean she wants to stay in there" Nick smile.  
"Oh very funny Nick. That was the stupidest thing that you've said so far" Erica said.  
Then the door open and Krystal smile at the both of them.  
"You guys can use it. I'll be downstairs in the living room" Krystal said.  
Erica had ran into the bathroom closing the door. While Krystal had walk downstairs. She saw Oliver and Cynthia talking.  
"Hey Krystal" Cynthia smile.  
"How does it feel to be clean?" Oliver ask.  
"Oh yeah. It's great. I've never felt so alive. I think I can take on anything" Krystal said.  
Krystal had sat on a chair next to the couch which Cynthia and Oliver were both sitting on.  
"You know if guys keep hanging out by yourselves then everyone is going to think ---" Krystal said.  
"Everyone is going to think what Krystal?" Cynthia ask.  
She turn to Krystal looking at her smiling. Krystal had look at Oliver.  
"Oh that you two might have a thing for each other. But tha isn't my place to say" Krystal smile.  
They both look at each other and atrted to smile. Then Cynthia turn back to Krystal.  
"Krystal that's a little to funny. I mean no one likes each other. We are all best friends here" Cynthia said.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!! Mike what the hell!!!" Sarah shouted.  
"Don't worry. It's not just me. Deidre's here also" Mike said.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Christine ask.  
"I was going to ask you that same question" Deidre said.  
Christine and Sarah both turn to Deidre. Who was hiding behind a bookshelf.  
"We we were looking around your house Mike. When Billy and Stephanie seperate. And now we're here" Sarah explain.  
"We were lookg around for anything useful. Then you guys appear" Mike said.  
"Well did you guys find anything useful...?" Christine ask.  
"What do you mean?" Deidre ask.  
"Mike said that you guys were searching for something useful" Christine repeated.  
Deidre and Mike both look at each other then they had turn to Christine and Sarah.  
  
  
  
"Man! We're in the basement!" Tricia shouted.  
"Well who's the one who wanted to go for a walk? And the one who decided to go down this path" Jamaal said.  
"Hey! You had agree to it. I mean you didn't have to leave" Tricia said.  
Then they heard a box fall over in the corner. Tricia and Jamaal stop agruing and look over in the corner.   
"What the hell is that?" Jamaal ask. Then Tricia started to walk up to the corner. "Where are you going?" he ask.  
"I'm going to check it out. You can back me up" Tricia said.  
She then started to walk up to the fallen box. With Jamaal right behind her. When she reach the boxes she saw a cat. Then the cat jump from behind one of the boxes.  
"Oh shit! That's why I hate cats!" Jamaal shouted.  
  
  
  
Cynthia was holding her temples. Since they were in pain. Krystal look at Cynthia with consider.  
"Are you ok Cynthia?" Krystal ask.  
"My head hurts. And so does my stomach" Cynthia explain.  
Oliver got off the couch and let Cynthia lay down on the couch. Then she started to cough violently.  
"We have to find some medicine" Oliver said.  
They went searching through the bathroom cabinets downstairs. But they found nothing. They went back to the living room.  
"I'll go upstairs and get Nick and Erica. Maybe they will be able to help" Krystal said.  
She had ran upstairs to find Erica sitting on the bed. Krystal was guessing that Nick was in the shower.  
"Erica! You have to help us find some medicine for Cynthia. She's getting pretty sick" Krystal explain.  
"Alright then. I'll be right there. And I'll get Nick. He should be out in a minute" Erica said.  
  
  
  
"She's only tring to get us away from her babies" Tricia smile.  
She look down and saw three small kittens. Two of them were tabby's While the other was an orange color.  
"Yeah well....I think these are the only things that aren't zombies either, besides us" Jamaal said.  
"Ther are the cutest things Jamaal. Why would you ever hate them?" Tricia ask.  
"I'm not a big cat fan. I like dogs better. Now come on. I think we have had a big enough walk" Jamaal said, walking away.  
Tricia look at Jamaal watching him walk away. Then she turn back to the small kittens and smile. Soon turning back to Jamaal and follow him.  
"When we get out og this. I'm going to get you a small kitten big guy" Tricia said.  
Jamaal stop walking and he turn back to Tricia. He really didn't look that happy.  
"How do you know we are going to get off this island? And how do you know that I want you anywhere near me!!" Jamaal said.  
He turn back around and he continue walking. Tricia stood there holding her tears back. Then she walk past Jamaal running up the basement steps.  
'This is why I always stick myself' Jamaal thought.  
  
  
  
"Billy! We are in the attic. I think our exploding is done" Stephanie said.  
"Alright Stephanie! Don't bitch at me! Because I'll leave you here talking to yourself" Billy said.  
"Arg! You guys are always thinking that you have to be so damn protective!" Stephanie shouted.  
Then Billy started to walk down the attic steps. While Stephanie stare out of one of the the attic windows. She could see off the island. Just barely seeing Long Island. Then she felt something grab a hold of her shoulder.  
"Billy cut it out" she said. But nothing reply her. All that happen was the grip on her shoulder grew stronger. "Billy cut it..." she had fully around. Seeing that it wasn't Billy. But someone who wasnt fully turn into a zombie.  
"You will die. The company won't let you live. FutureBasics will kill us all. Thanks to you Steven Jameson. And you also Gene Annabel. You had to turn against the company. Now we die" the person said.  
"Ahh! Get off of me!!" Stephanie scream.  
After she scream that the person fully became a zombie. He went for Stephanie necks. Then she started to empty her assult rifle on the man standing there. Soon she heard footsteps coming up the steps. She pointed her weapon at the steps.  
"Woah Stepahnie! Calm down. It's just me" Billy said.  
Then Mike had follo him up the steps. He look at the body that Stephanie had shot.  
"Who was that Mike?" Deidre ask, appearing behind him.  
"He was one of my father's island advisor. He never leaves my father's side. I wonder what he was doing in the attic" Mike said.  
"Look! There something in his pocket" Billy said.  
  
  
  
"Cynthia!! You have to drink this!!" Oliver shouted.  
"Her fever is rising too fast!" Erica shouted at Oliver.  
Erica stood behind Oliver holding a therometer. Oliver was holding a small cup of a red liquid. Some sore of medicine. Then Tricia and Jamaal had walk to the scene, seeing Cynthia laying on the couch.  
"What are you guys doing?" Tricia ask.  
"Oliver is trying to wake up Cynthia so that she'll drink something. And her fever is rising to fast" Nick explain.  
"If her fever is rising to fast and to high. Then there is a way to cool it down quickly" Jamaal said.  
"How?" Krystal ask.  
"You put her in freezing cold water. That way her fever will go down somewhat" Jamaal explain.  
"We're on it" Tricia said.  
They ran off, her, Nick, Krystal and Jamaal. Tricia and Nick had started to fill a tub with cold water. While Krystal and Jamaal went to get ice cubes.   
"Guys! Your going to have to hurry. She's starting to go into shock!" Erica shouted at them.  
"We are!!" they all shouted back. 


End file.
